Will Love Become?
by OkamiAmaterasuLuver
Summary: This is a love story about Zakuro Fujiwara and Pai. Zakuro moves to New York for a new life, new people, new job. One day at work she finds an old friend, Pai. She never showed emotions...but will her cold heart turn warm? Will she finally be falling in love? Will Pai feel the same about her?Find out! I will promise to finish this story unlike my others! R&R! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3
1. Chapter 1

Will love become?

It was a cloudy day in Brooklyn, New York. A big city with great scenery, nice people, and best of all, nobody to bother me. I drove a red 2010 Volkswagen Beetle. I wasn't called "The" Zakuro Fujiwara anymore. Just Zakuro Fujiwara, the girl with pretty purple hair and a cute car that people can hit each other when I drive by. I was a model back when I lived in Tokyo, Japan, where I had spent my life alone. Until, I had become a Mew Mew.

The Mews were 5 super girls with special animal DNA injected inside their body. Ichigo was the Iromete Wild Cat, Mint was the Blue Loirikeet, Lettuce was the Finless Porpoise, Pudding was the Golden Lion Tamirin, and I was the Grey wolf. We fought against the aliens, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. They are not the kind of aliens that have big black eyes and little green bodies. We called them aliens because they could fly(float) and had big pointy ears, and came from a different planet. They were in search of the Mew Aqua, a special water like liquid that healed whatever it was poured on or who drank it. There were bits of it around the world that were trapped in glass orbs so they wouldn't spill. The aliens wanted to bring it back to their planet because it was horrible there. They also came to destroy earth so they could have it back. It was originally their planet but they left and we humans came. All of their parents were killed by humans. I felt sorry for them but I never showed it. I wasnt the type of person to show emotion to anything or anybody. Just cold faced and hearted. I could not go to any place without people following me besides the mews. This is why I had moved to Brooklyn. After the huge fight to defeat Deep Blue, the aliens leader, the aliens actually joined our side. Ryou, our boss, gave them the Mew Aqua so they could return home. They didn't want to leave but they had to. Their people were counting on them. Ichigo loved Kisshu secretly, Pudding loved Taruto, and I loved Pai. I didn't know him that well but something about him just made me like him.

Thanks for reading the

First chapter:) sorry if it's short but oh well. Its more like an intro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Note this is about 10:00 in the morning and its snowing)

Yes...I'm in love with pai. I'd do anything to see him right now. I know that won't would he ever travel to New York anyways. A few weeks ago I started working at a small restaurant called "Water Street Cafe". I am a waiter there. While I was waiting tables, a man walked through the door. I looked over, and saw him. Standing there and waiting for somewhere to sit. He looked so familiar...

I walked over to him and said, "Welcome to the Water Street Cafe. Follow me to your table. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just water. Thank you."

"I'll be right back with your water. Would you like to order now or wait to order?"

"What are the specials for today?" he asked…his voice seems very familiar.

"For Brunch we have our Belgian Waffles with our famous New York Maple Syrup, our Crisp Falafel Cakes my favorite, and our Water Street Cobb Salad. Your choice of Mimosa, Bloody Mary, or Sangria, or none " I told him with a bit of an upbeat tone.

"I'll have the Crisp Falafel Cakes and a Mimosa."

"Ok, thank you sir. I will be back with your order in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

"Of course." I walked away wondering_…'is it really him? He looks almost like him. Just add the ears and it will look just like Pai…hmm…I think I'm seeing things'_ After about 20 minutes or so, I came back with his order. He ate, gave me the money, and started to walk off. He suddenly stopped, turned around and took off his hat. I gasped in surprise…out popped big ears….

"Pai?"

dun dun dun….what will happen next! cliffy! hehe sorry wait until the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Pai?"

"Yes. Long time no see."

"Well hell yeah. Two freaking years! How did you find me?" I asked very surprised.

"I just felt like traveling to America so I ended up in Brooklyn, was hungry and found myself here at The Water Street Cafe. I saw a purple haired girl and knew it was you, since you are probably the only purple haired girl in Brooklyn." he said, very flatly.

"You would be surprised how many girls there are with purple hair here. Let's go outside and talk. My break is now." I said as we walked outside.

"Cigarette?" I asked.

"No thanks, I quit a few weeks ago."

"I'm down to one a day. It's hard to quit." I said as lit the whole box of fire and threw it on the snowy ground. We watched it sizzle into ashes.

"I know what you mean. Kish kept pestering me to quit, and honestly i feel a lot better." Pai said with a tiny smile.

"Are Kish and Taruto still around?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kish is going out with Ichigo now. Masaya cheated on her apparently." he told me.

"With who? I thought he was pretty nice…"

"Mint. Now ichigo hates his and her guts. Tart is staying with Pudding now. They really like each other."

"Cool. Im gonna go back to Japan soon to visit. Next week actually. Already told work that I'm going to. I can't wait to see the mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro. I miss Kisshu and Tart, too. I wonder if Tokyo has rebuilt after the fight with Deep Blue?" I asked with a little smile.

"Yeah it has. The city is pretty much back to normal. Do you mind if I come along with you to visit? I haven't seen anyone since last year."

" I don't mind at all! In fact could you help me pack a few things? If you need help, ill help you also. I live on 20 Jay Street, DUMBO, apartment four hundred twenty seven. Can you meet me there tomorrow at 3:00pm? I get off of work at 2:00." I asked politely.

"Of course. I also live in those apartments. Number five hundred nine. Ill need help packing also. Ill come by there tomorrow." he replied.

"Oh no! My break is over, I have to go. Ill see you tomorrow! Bye." I yelled back to him as I ran inside for work.

**a few hours later** I finished work and started to walk home. All during work I thought about him. He is so nice to me and I was so glad to finally see him. After about 10 minutes I got to the apartments. As I walked in, I noticed a weird man coming toward me, just staring. He got into the elevator with me and just stared. He looked in his 50s. I got off the elevator and he followed me. I started to run to my room and he started running, too. I ran all around the hallway to my room and got inside before he could see what room I was in. I took a shower and got dressed. I was done by 4:00 and went outside to smoke. I looked around cautiously for the man. There was no sign of him in the hallway. As I got outside, I noticed a cop car parked near by where I was and some cops with a man. I walked over there and asked, "Is everything ok, officer?"

"This man was following women all around the building staring at them, and following them to their rooms to try and harass them. Did this happen to you, ma'am?" he asked with a stern tone to his voice.

"Yes, sir, it did. In fact, I had to run around for him to not see my room number. Im glad he got arrested. I'll be going now."

"Thank you ma'am for the info."

I finished smoking and went back inside. It was around 4:30pm now and I flopped onto my bed. I turned on the tv and watched a rerun of "Breaking Bad". I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Now four o'clock in the morning the next day**

I woke up suddenly. I looked out my window and it was dark out, thinking it was around ten pm. I rummaged around the bed to find my phone. It was FOUR IN THE MORNING! "I need to get ready and go to work! AHHH! Work starts at seven thirty but I need to be there by seven to set up! I need to quit talking to myself and get ready!" I said to myself. I took a shower, brushed my hair, got my work clothes on, ate breakfast, and ready by six thirty. It takes 15 minutes to walk there. I ran out the door, saw Pai and waved, went out the lobby, ran as fast as I could in heels, brushed out my hair one more time to look tidy, and walked inside work. I waved hello to my boss and started to set up tables. The first customer came in around seven thirty, and soon after he left, many more started to come in.

***its two thirty in the afternoon now***

"Ok, Zakuro you can go home now. Your work time is done. Im sorry for making you stay a little later." my boss, Regina, said.

"Its alright. Bye, Ill see you tomorrow!" I said and left out the door. I ran to my apartment, brushed my teeth, sat down on the couch, and turned on "My Strange Addiction". "What a day, it was so busy…uguu~" Right when it turned three o one, someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" asked Pai.

Troll mode activated.

"The muffin man?" I asked as I let Pai in. "Welcome to my apartment."

"Nice place." he said.

My apartment had a theme of Paris, France. A place where I have longed to go again since i was little. My living room painted like a park in Paris with trees, benches, people holding hands. White couches with a grass green rug, my table was black with white chairs. My room was black and white. The Eiffel Tower painted in black on a white wall, the Eiffel Tower painted white on a black wall. There were two of each. My bed was white with black, white, and gold pillows and a black blanket with white swirls.

"Beautiful…" he said while looking around.

"Well, lets get to packing!" I said happily. We spent about two hours packing my things. My clothes, shoes, art equipment, essential girl things. "At last, we are finished!" I said relieved. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Water please."

"'Kay. Please, go ahead and sit down if you like." I handed him his water as he sat down. I sat along with him. "Should we get to your place to pack your things?''

"Oh, yeah lets go." We walked out the door and into the elevator. We rode up the elevator and walked to his room. We got into his room and he said, "Zakuro, there is something I need to tell you."

ANOTHER CLIFFIE! sorry but they are so suspenseful! i love them. well find out what pai is going to say to her in chapter four! lalalala~~~bye bye tune in


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We got into his room and he said, "Zakuro, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, unaware of what he was going to say.

"My apartment is a mess."

I looked inside, and it was spotless. The most clean room Ive ever seen. "You little liar!" I gave him a little hit on the shoulder.

**PAI"S POV**

I lied to her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her but I couldn't do it. I guess ill wait to tell her. After all we leave in two days, so ill just tell her in Japan. She might not understand anyways. "Hey, you ok?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Im not ok. I really like her but I don't have the guts to tell her how I feel. Im not like Kish who can tell his feelings to people. I keep mine locked inside my heart. I can't trust myself to tell. After what happened with my mother, brother, and sister, I've never told my feelings to anybody. Not at all. "Lets get to packing. After all we are leaving in two days." I said.

"Alright!"

My apartment was black and white. A white couch, black leather chairs, a glass coffee table, a glass dining table, white chairs, big windows. My room had white walls, a black bed, and a bathroom. We started to pack, my clothes, toothbrush, some pictures, laptop, and my guitar. I had one suitcase, my guitar case, and my laptop case for my carryon. Zakuro had three suitcases, one with clothes, her piano case, one with art things, and a carryon for her laptop and phone. When we finished packing our things it was around seven thirty. "Do you want to go out to eat? Or do you want to order pizza or takeout?" I asked since we were both pretty hungry.

"Lets order pizza. Im starving!" she said as her stomach growled. We both laughed.

"Ok ill call the pizza guy." I said and walked over to the phone.

"Pizza Hut Pizza, what would you like to order?"

"Can I get one large thin crust pizza, and a couple breadsticks?"

"Sure. Address?"

"20 jay street DUMBO apartments, number five oh nine." I said.

"Ok we will be there as fast as we can. Thank you for ordering!" and hung up.

"Pizza is on its way." Thirty minutes later, the pizza showed up. We both had a beer, our pizza, talked for a bit to catch up on life. We were done around ten pm. "Do you want to stay the night here? You look pretty exhausted." I asked hoping inside she would say yes.

"Umm sure! I gotta wake up to tell work I'm leaving, and take a shower. Im cool with staying here."

"I don't want to leave you on the couch since its pretty tiny. Do you want to share a bed?"

"If its fine with you, I don't mind." she said.

"Ok, Im gonna take a shower. I have some of my cousins clothes over here, you can wear those for pajamas. They are in my closet."

"OK thanks!" she said with a smile. The sweetest smile I have ever seen. I got in the shower and thought about her.

ZAKURO'S POV

He got in the shower. I went t his closet and found his cousins clothes. Really cute pajamas. I chose to wear grey sweatpants and a yoga tank top. It was so soft...I put on my pants, and I was unhooking my bra when he came out of the shower, shirtless. He had a great build, six pack and nice muscles. My hands dropped and my bra fell to the floor. I thought it was over. "SHIT!" I yelled and grabbed my top and covered myself quick. I was blushing like mad! He didn't seem to care.

"Lets get to bed." he said all cool like nothing had happened. I put on my shirt, and climbed in next to him. "Goodnight..."

"Night..." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

**SORRY IT TOOK LONG TO UPDATE! i was pretty busy this summer! I'm working on chapter 5 right now! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**PAI"S POV**

I just saw her naked…I pretended not to care but inside I was freaking out. Sure I've seen a girl naked before, but Zakuro…she was beautiful…most beautiful girl I have ever seen. No, I can't be thinking these thoughts, "DAMMIT" I yelled out loud.

"What the hell?! You scared me!" Zakuro said as she sat up.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. Im just thinking about what happened with my last girlfriend, that bitch…" I muttered.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" She asked.

"I guess ill tell you. My previous girlfriend, Kotomi who is Kisshu's sister, cheated on me the entire time we were dating. Kish killed her boyfriend to make me feel better, which it did, then she became a stripper in a night club and has sex for money. She could have done something better with her life. She was very talented with music until she smoked weed and pot." I said.

"Jeez, thats horrible. Oh my god its four in the morning! Did you sleep any last night?" She asked, kind of worried.

"None at all. Im not that tired. Don't you have to tell work about you leaving tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah you're right. Im going to tell them in person, I want to say goodbye to my co workers. Try and get some sleep." She said.

"Ok thanks, wake me up when you get back." and I drifted off to sleep.

**ZAKURO"S POV**

I walked to work. It was lightly snowing today and Brooklyn looked beautiful. I got to work and walked inside. I found my co workers, Yui, Ashley, Kagami, Lauren, and my boss, Tiffany, inside eating breakfast. "Hey guys."

"Oh zakuro! Whats up? Isn't this your day off?" Yui asked.

"Well I came to tell y'all-" I was cut off.

"ZAKURO YOU"RE PREGNANT OH MY GOSH! YOU"RE ONLY 20, JEEZ WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ashley and Yui screamed.

"Im not pregnant stupid! Im leaving for Japan tomorrow with my best friends boyfriends best friend." I told them

"Oh…dammit. Well we will miss you bunches! Promise to call us!" Tiffany said.

"I totally will. I gotta get back but Im gonna miss y'all so much! I can't wait to come back! Ill bring souvenirs and some friends for you all to meet." I said as I gave them all a big hug. "Bye! Ja'ne!" and I walked out the door. I decided to stroll around so pai could get some more sleep. I finally got back and saw him still sleeping. Soundly, the soft sound of his breath calmed me. He looked peaceful, but suddenly he got up and made coffee while he was asleep! He handed the cup to me, crawled back into bed,and lay down like nothing had happened. I watched him sleep for another hour before I woke him up. "Hey, pai, wake up." I said shaking him.

"Huh…whats going on? Oh hey zakuro…" He said sleepily.

"Hey. You made coffee for me in your sleep."

"What the hell? Thats weird." he said confused.

"Yeah."

"Did the coffee taste good?" he asked and laughed a little.

"Yeah it tasted good. This is the first time I've heard you laugh. Like ever!" I told him surprised.

"Really? I don't laugh much. Not at all really…"

"Oh…well I have ordered our plane tickets for tomorrow so we don't have to worry."

"Thats good. Thank you for paying for my ticket, you really didn't have to. I will pay you back."

"No, don't pay me back. I still get paid from the modeling agency cause I'm still a pretty popular in Japan and now China. Everything they sell in a month I get a third of the money. I didn't want you to pay a whole bunch."

"Thank you. Well do you want to go out? Like for the last day in New York I thought we could go shop around and maybe see a movie or something." Pai asked.

"Sure! I would love to. It sounds fun! Also couldn't we teleport to Japan?" I asked.

"We can't. Its to far to teleport."

"Oh well. Lets get dressed."

"Okay."

I wore a white long sleeved shirt, grey skinny jeans, my black winter boots, and my white winter coat, also my black gloves to keep my hands from freezing. I curled my hair and put on a little makeup.

**PAI'SPOV**

I got dressed. I wore a black long sleeved shirt, dark grey jeans, black converse, a black and white striped hoodie, and a black beanie. Also some gloves for my hands not to freeze. We were both ready to go and walked out the door. It was snowing which made Brooklyn look beautiful. There wasn't much people out today which made it nice. "Where do you want to go first?" I asked her.

"Lets go look at all the little shops. They sell pretty cool stuff." she answered happily. We walked around shops for awhile. We were walking past one and she stopped and pulled me inside. "Isn't this pretty?" She asked. It was two necklaces shaped like keys. They had an interesting design on it.

"Yeah it is." I answered. She stared at it in awe. She loved it. Zakuro went to look at some other things. It was my opportunity to get her something. I bought the necklaces for her. We walked out the store and sat down on a bench in a near by park.

"Those necklaces were beautiful weren't they. To bad I ran out of spending money though…"

"Here. Close your eyes." I put the necklace around her neck. "Now open." She about screamed.

"Thank you so much! This is really sweet of you. Close your eyes also." She put the second one around my neck. "Open. Since there was two of them, I gave you one. Now we both are matching" She said, blushing. We sat on the bench. I was about to slip my hand on hers, but suddenly she suddenly got up and ran. I chased after her, but then I realized…I'm an alien I can teleport. I Teleported about three feet in front of her. She ran Right into me, and I caught her right before she hit the ground.

"What were you doing?"

"I heard someone yell help. Now move. I gotta go help." She said as she ran so I followed her. "MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!" I heard her yell on top of a nearby building. She jumped down from the building, landing gracefully on her feet. "What happened?" she asked the lady who yelled help.

"I-I don't know exactly…one minute I was walking and the next a man was right in front of me and was strangling me. He just flashed away after that." the woman said, looking scared. I started to wonder off, knowing Zakuro would find me. Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulders

"Pai, how nice to see you. Are you doing alright? You will be destroyed soon, along with Kisshu, Taruto, and the rest of those humans. I knew I would find you… Hehe….have a nice life…for now…" A voice said. Wait I know that voice…

"Kēkī?!"

**Well that ends chapter 5! Soryy it took so long to update…even though nobody reads my story, i still like to post it anyways hoping someday people will read it! Anyways I thought it was a great cliffy. Ill tell you about Keki later in the story(it means cake in japanese) Ive been busy with school and all that. being 13 is pretty hard :/ I'm also using thos story as my imaginative story in english class. but I'm gonna delete the cussing and that one nasty part. well this ends my authors note, tune in for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Keki?!" I yelled as I turned, trying to punch him. He was already up in the air, and he waved goodbye with an evil smirk on his face, then teleported out of sight. _'Why is my cousin here? Why now? If he hurts anyone of the Mews or my brothers, I will kill him. Even though he is one of the last people of my family, I will protect them. I-' _

"Pai are you okay? I've been calling your name and waving my hand in your face for five minutes now."

"Oh sorry, it's nothing really." I said. Well once again she interrupted my thoughts. "Shouldn't we be getting home? We are leaving tomorrow."

"Oh yes we should. Let's get going," She grabbed my hand and led me to a place where there was no one to see us teleport. I blushed as she grabbed my hand.

"Hold on tight. You have never teleported have you?" I asked.

"Nope. Not at all."She said, with a worried look spreading across her face.

"It's alright, you don't have to be worried." I said as I held her close. Like a hug. I saw her blush before she buried her face in my coat trying to hide her light pink face. I teleported to our apartment. It only took a few seconds, but Zakuro was still holding on to me. "We are home now. You can let go." I said, secretly hoping inside that she wouldn't.

"Oh, sorry. Wow I am really dizzy." She said, holding on to her head. I picked her up bridal style and walked over to the bed, dropped her on it and tucked her in.

"Go to sleep. It will help. I will make dinner. Promise me you will go to sleep? I will wake you up when dinner is ready."

"Okay, I will. Thank you." she said. I walked out of the room and started dinner. About an hour later I was finished with dinner, so I went to wake Zakuro up. She looked so peaceful when sleeping. I felt bad that I had to wake her up. I gently shook her, and she didn't wake up. I also shook her and called her name. I tried everything, except one. I didn't want to have to do this, but it's the only way. I will probably get slapped for this. I went into the kitchen, got a handful of ice, and stuck it down the back of her shirt. She screamed, an ear piercing, screech that made your ears ring. Sure enough, I got slapped.

**ZAKURO"S POV**

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I said after I had slapped his cheek. I felt bad because it left a red mark on his pale face.

"I tried everything to wake you up, so that was my last option. I had to do that to Kisshu when he was a kid just to get him out of bed. Anyways dinner is ready and its best we go to sleep early so we do not miss the plane tomorrow."

"Okay fine." After our little argument, we had a delicious dinner, watched some Dexter, and got ready for bed. "We have a big long day tomorrow. Lets get to sleep." We both drifted off to sleep…

**Well there is chapter 6! I edited this one and ill be posting all of the chapters I have wrote tonight! more to read. Im having a one chapter story you might find kinda weird but im using my own character in this one. It'll be pretty awesome and please review this story and my others!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" I sat up at the sound of the alarm. Our flight leaves at ten thirty and it was nine.

"Please shut the alarm off or im going to break the thing in half." Pai said angrily and tired.

"Pai, its already off. Your ears are probably ringing from it."

"Oh. I hate that." He said.

Since we have already packed up our things, all we had to do was eat and leave. Once we were ready, we stood in the doorway. "This is goodbye for a while, isn't it. Lets get going." We walked out the door and went to Pai's car since mine wouldn't fit all of our luggage. We drove to the airport, got there around ten, loaded our luggage on the conveyer belt, and got on to the plane. We found our seats. The plane started up and took off.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

While Zakuro and Pai were in the plane, someone was watching them from above. "Haha…they are going to Japan, aren't they? They will lead me right to those Mew Mews and aliens. I can kill them there, and once I do…there will be nobody to stop me! I can take earth back for our people like it was supposed to be. Even with the Mew Aqua used on our planet, earth is a better place. I will claim it back for our people. I am the great Keki! I can accomplish anything, and this time I will not be beaten by my cousin!" Keki said proudly.

"Keki, what in the world are you doing! You are supposed to be following them not yelling like an idiot! I really wonder about you sometimes…" Another alien teleported next to him. He was about a year older then Keki, and about two inches taller. He had shiny, dark, semi long blue hair that was styled with long bangs that slanted diagonal over his eyes. He wore black shredded holed jeans, a black and grey striped T-shirt, and black Converse.

"Shut up, Matt! I can do what I want!" Keki said with an angered face. "Lets just get going. We don't have a lot of time." He said with a sigh. They followed the plane while flying a safe distance away so they don't get sucked into the planes turbines. They followed them all the way there.

**PAI'S POV**

We landed about fifteen hours later. We got off the plane and walked into the airport to get our luggage. "Okay. One, two…three, and four. I have all my bags, do you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have mine. Hold on to your stuff, we can teleport to your old house. They will be surprised to see us." I said, holding her hand in one of mine, and my luggage in another. "Three, two, one." I teleported us quickly. We were right at the front of her house. Well mansion. It was very big, pillars with carvings, about twenty rooms, a huge dining room, a pool inside. There was nobody here for a while so there were some cobwebs and dust. It was around one thirty in the morning so we decided to go to Sonic to get something to eat because there was no food and it was open twenty four hours. We ate and went to sleep.

"Pai…he has me! Help, Pai, help! Please come here!" I ran as fast as I could. I tried to teleport but my powers wouldn't work. So I kept running toward her voice. Why couldn't I speak! I finally got there, but he was there…Deep Blue. Zakuro was on the ground, with a sword barely touching her chest…where her heart was. I tried to move toward her but I was stuck. I couldn't move. I can't save her. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't. I had to watch her die. I saw the sword go through her heart. She screamed for a second, and then she was gone.'

I sat up suddenly. I looked around franticly for Zakuro. She wasn't in bed our room. I Ran all through the hallway looking for her. I couldn't find her there either. I ran down to the kitchen and found her. "You're alive…thank god you are alive. Please don't ever die on me…I guess it was just a nightmare." I said out of breath.

"You mind telling me about it?" She asked with a worried look.

"Deep Blue had you. I tried to save you from him but I was frozen. I couldn't blink or move at all. He killed you and made me watch. It was horrible but im glad that you are alive." I ran over to her and hugged her. "Promise you will never die on me. I will protect you from any danger. I don't want you hurt. You got that?" I asked her in a gentle voice, not trying to sound scary.

"Y-yes. Oh my! The pancakes are burning!" She exclaimed. She quickly took them off the skillet and places them on a plate with syrup and strawberries.

"Yum. I love homemade pancakes." I said as we sat down and ate in silence. After a while, she spoke up.

"Café Mew Mew opens at ten. I kind of want to get there before they open so we don't disturb the customers. Im going to get changed." She said.

"Okay." I replied. I put my dishes into the sink and got dressed. I wore black jeans, converse, and a grey and black shirt. Zakuro walked out dressed. She wore black heels, dark blue skinny jeans, and a form fitting black T-shirt. We walked out the door. I grabbed her hand and teleported her to Café Mew Mew. We were at the front gate. "Ready?" I asked.

"Totally." She replied, and with that, we pushed the doors open and walked in.

**Heyy! sorry i havent updated in so long! ive been pretty busy being a 13 year ****old. ugh i hate school right now but tomorrow is my best firends birthday so i cant wait to give her present to her! haha whatever you guys probably dont care. but ill have my chapters ending this up tonight **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm sorry, but the Café isn't open right now," She said as she looked over our way. "You can come back at-wait, Zakuro? Pai? Oh my god! It's you!" She about screamed, ran over to us and gave us to bone crushing hugs. "I'm so happy you two are here! I haven't seen y'all in so long! Kisshu is upstairs sleeping," She said just as Kisshu came down, "Never mind."

"Kitten, what's with all of the noise! Oh hey Pai, hey Zakuro. Wait, Zakuro, Pai!?" She screamed and almost fell down the stairs.

"Hey. Wow you have gotten tall." I said.

"Not as much as you have. I thought you getting taller wasn't possible, but I guess it was. What are you like, six four?"

"Yeah about. You look about five eleven." I said.

Our conversations went on for a while. Soon the other Mews started coming in, saying hi. Keiichiro baked a cake and Ryou talked for a while. After about an hour of talking, I went outside to take a break from the noise. When I went out, I saw something in a tree across the street. 'Its him, it always is. How stupid can Keki get?'

"Keki, hiding in a tree in spying on me wont help with beating me. You're wearing all white in a green tree which makes you very noticeable. Really, how stupid can you get?" I asked, chuckling to myself.

"Oh shut up, cousin. The fight is about to begin, and you are going down this time. I will beat you!" Keki shouted as he teleported away. I ran back inside.

Chapter 9

"I should have told you and Zakuro this sooner, but a new fight is about to start. My cousin, Keki, is trying to take over Earth and kill us all for betraying Deep Blue. His mission is to defeat us before killing everyone else so nobody stands in his way. He is strong, but we need to work on our skills before he starts." I said with a stern voice. Everyone looked my way. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"I knew someday this would happen again." Ryou spoke up. "Now that we've got another alien attacking, who probably has comrades with him, we need to train like the old days. We close the Cafe for now to train. We will have targets and we will fight one on one practice. We have to learn our moves. Now girls, get your pendants and transform."

"Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Mew mew Mint METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Mew mew Pudding METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro METAMORPHOSIS!" All five transformed.

"You still have your weapons, boys?" Ryou asked.

"Yep. They are all updated to be stronger." I said.

"Cool, now lets get started. We dont have much time, so get as much as you can done today." Ryou replied. We spent most of the day training one on one and target practice. Our moves were stronger then before. We got to go back home, very tired. I knew tomorrow he would start the fight. Absolutely.

**Okay i put two chapters in one because they were both pretty short so forgive me when it says "Chapter 10" up in the middle of it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**3rd person Pov**

"Tomorrow, we will start the fight. Bring out our best Chimera Anima tomorrow. This fight wont last very long." Keki said with a smirk.

"Fine. Remember its eight against two. But we will win." Matt replied with the same expression on his face. The fight has begun. The next day, they both made a big Chimera Anima that was almost indestructible. It would take serious power to defeat it. As soon as the sent it out into the park, Cafe Mew Mew got an alert of the Anima. They transformed and headed out. The fight lasted about an hour, the mews defeated have been fighting for a week now. Always Chimera Anima popping up. The Mews would always win but they kept creating more and more strong Anima. It was getting harder and harder to beat. They were fighting in the city knew this was his time to kill Keki. He hated seeing the girl he secretly loved and his friends getting hurt and worn out. He was making no progress with this. Pai teleported behind Keki, sword in hand, ready to stab him. But what Pai didn't know, was that Keki could sense him. Keki turned around quickly, a fist full of electricity, punched him right in the chest and sent him flying into a skyscraper. Pai hit the building with so much force that when he hit the building, it caused a big, cracked dent with blood left over from his back scraping against it. He then fell a great height, landing in a patch of grass below. Zakuro heard a big 'thump' when He landed. She ran as fast as she could over to the sound. A few minutes later, she found Pai laying there, unconscious with blood trickling down the side of his head and right arm. She picked up his upper body and lay it on her lap. "Help! GIRLS HELP PLEASE! PAI"S BEEN HURT!" she yelled while crying. The girls finished off the Chimera Anima and got to where Zakuro was as quick as they could.

Zakuro's POV

Pai has been hurt, I don't know what to do. I am just sitting there yelling help and crying like a baby. The girls got here in record time, finishing off the Chimera.

"Zakuro, help me carry him. I can teleport us the , take the girls there." Kisshu said in a controlling tone. Kisshu and I picked up Pai carefully, then he teleported us to the Cafe. Keiichiro saw Pai unconscious and bleeding, so he quickly motioned us upstairs to a medical room. He hooked him up to several machines, and wrapped up his head and arm. He left Kisshu and I alone. I stared at Pai in silence for a while, trying to hold in my tears. I finally couldn't hold them in any longer, so I burst out crying. Kisshu was startled by my sudden outburst, but quickly came to my side to comfort came over and hugged me, letting me sit there crying on his shoulder.

"Zakuro, you shouldn't cry. I know you love Pai, I can tell by the way you talk to him and he loves you also, but he wouldn't want you to cry for him. He is tough and will last through this. I'm sure of it." he said as he rubbed my back. Tears ran down my face, but soon I fell asleep. Or he thought I did. He lay me on a couch next to the bed. Man he has gotten more mature. Two years can really change a person. I fell asleep after about five minutes.

**Heyy one more chapter to go! whoooo hooo! well not really happy but ill finally have the weight of posting the last chapter off of my chest! review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We have been fighting Keki and his comrade, Matt, for two months now. Pai still hasn't awoke yet. Ive been visiting him everyday after he became unconscious. I've talked to him about the fights, even though I know he cant hear what I say. I have been praying also, but I guess God hasn't gotten my prayers. Today we have captured Keki and Matt. I was pretty happy about that so I went up to Pai's' room to tell him about it. When I walked in to tell him, I saw him sitting up, eyes open and blinking.

"Pai, you're awake!" I said as I ran over to him, and planted a big kiss o his lips without even realizing what I had done. I quickly pulled away, blushing. My face was burning and as red as a pepper. "I have something important to tell you." I said after my blush clearing.

" What is it?" He asked.

"We have captured your cousin." I said, no expression on my face.

"Bring me to where he is. Now." He said, motioning me to help him stand up. I brought him downstairs to the lab, where everyone was. Everyone started to talk but saw Pai's expression on his face and knew something serious was about to happen. Pai didn't need help walking anymore so he grabbed one of Kisshu's swords out of his hand, and walked to where Keki was. He went in and slammed the door shut.

We heard yelling but it was in a language none of us understood, a short scream, then silence. Pai came out holding a bloody sword. He handed it to Kisshu, and said, "Here. He is dead. No more needing to worry. Zakuro, come with me." He said, everybody looking surprised. He then grabbed my hand and went upstairs, pulling me along beside him.

When we were there, he sat down on a couch, and I sat down too. "Im sorry I made you worry about me. You don't have to worry about me. You could have got killed out there and I wasn't there to protect you. Zakuro, if you are in any trouble, I will protect you. No matter what. Also, I have been meaning to say this for a long time now," He leaned over and kissed me sweetly. I could already feel my face burning from my blush. When he pulled away, he said, "Zakuro…I love you."

**OMG CLIFF ENDING! and that's the end of the story! wow i had a lot of fun writing this and thank you so much for all the people that reviewed my story. hope you check out my newest story that I will be posting up soon. but anyways this was a lot of fun and it is officially my first completed story that i have ever written! yay me! well i might do a part 2 to this story . Or a totally different one about different characters. or crack pairing request story! that would be fun! anyways please review and subscribe and make sure to follow me and favorite if you like the story! thank you! :)**


End file.
